


First Christmas

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalHoliday2017, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Christmas in Louisiana, Will and Hannibal are neighbours with crushes on each other.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



> This is fluffy Xmas trash, and I hope you all like it <3

**December 1st**

Will collected his coffee from the barista with a tight smile of thanks and took a sip. He almost gagged at the sweetness. Hot chocolate _and_ whipped cream, when he was expecting the bitterness of americano. He turned around to snark at the young boy behind the counter and saw someone else in the same predicament. 

“As much as I enjoy coffee, I believe my order has been mixed up with another.” A tall sandy-haired man, older than himself but handsome, with an accent Will couldn’t place and a very smart suit, was explaining. He smiled at the boy and glanced warmly at Will. “I think we may have solved the case.” He nodded at the cup held out in Will’s hand, correctly assuming he was bring his drink back too.

“Ahh...yeah, I didn’t order hot chocolate.” Will said awkwardly, avoiding the eyes of both other men. He set the cup back on the counter, expecting the cashier would start afresh, but before the young, blonde student could take it back and toss it, the older man scooped it up and sipped it. 

“Perfect.” He declared as Will watched the scene, slightly bemused. “No harm done, then.” He gave the boy a gracious nod, Will another smile and strolled out of the coffee shop. Will cleared his throat and - only mildly reluctantly - picked up his lost coffee and went on with his day. He spent a silly amount of time wondering who the hell would want hot chocolate when it was sixty degrees and sunny...

*

**December 5th**

Will was admittedly a bit perturbed to hear the doorbell ring. He wasn’t expecting anyone and he wasn’t exactly good with unplanned - read unwanted - social interactions. He was even more perturbed when he opened the door and saw the back of a sandy head that was oddly familiar. The man from the coffee shop turned from surveying the Louisiana morning and gave Will a bright look of recognition. 

“I don’t have any hot chocolate, sorry.” Will said with a dry half-smile. The older man smiled properly back despite Will’s sarcastic welcome. He looked so much softer than the first time, messy curls and sleepy.

“What a shame. I have something for you today.” He held out a gold envelope which Will stared at like it was a snake before accepting. He kept his empty hand held out. “Hannibal Lecter. We’re neighbours now.” Will shook his hand, ignoring the way this person brushed his fingers a shade too long. He followed Hannibal’s gesture to the house diagonally opposite his own. He had barely even noticed it was for sale, but Will was often too caught in his own head.

Will leant into the door he was holding open, suddenly aware he was in an old grey t-shirt and pyjama pants, while the man was just as smart as he had been the other day. “Well...welcome to New Orleans.” He said with a gentle drawl that Hannibal didn’t fail to pick up on. “And thanks.” Will said, indicating the card in his hand before gently closing the door. 

He wandered back to his kitchen as he began opening the iridescent paper. The card was just as shimmering, depicting the silhouette of a black reindeer stag in a snowy wood. ‘Seasons Greetings’ was printed in gold and black flowing letters along the bottom. Inside was written ‘Have a wonderful festive season. From, Dr. H. Lecter’ in actual goddamn calligraphy. Will tossed it on the counter and made himself breakfast, thinking about the last time he got a Christmas card from someone outside work. He tried to brush it aside but absently stood it up on display, pride of place, before he left that day. 

*

**December 7th**

Will found himself stuffing a holiday card into the mailbox of Hannibal Lecter’s dark house, and furtively trotting back home. It was one that he had gone out and bought especially, since it really wasn’t his thing, and featured a reindeer too. It was only polite after all...

*

**December 11th**

“Will!” The as-yet-undetermined European accent called as Will got out of his car.

“Oh, hey.” Will half smiled as Hannibal walked up his driveway. 

“Thank you very much for your card, Will.” He seemed genuinely grateful and it was disarming. 

“You’re welcome, it was nothing...and uhh, you too.” Will fiddled with his keys, unsure why this man made him so nervous. 

“I think I’m going to like living here...even if it isn’t very seasonal.” He winked.

Will nodded, inclined to agree. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen snow like on that card you gave me. I’m guessing you have.”

“Back in Lithuania it was like that every winter. Baltimore was basically the same.” Hannibal looked amazed. 

“Is that why you wanted the hot chocolate?” Will finally got it. 

“A taste of home, so to speak.” Hannibal smiled, almost proud that the younger man had figured this out. 

“Sure. All that Christmas stuff...I mean it was always _there_ but it seems so...pointless.”

“Fascinating.” In a way it was lovely here, but Will sounded sad and he felt for him to have never experienced a cold winter or any of that. After a beat of thick silence. “Well...goodnight, Will.”

“Goodnight.” Will said, watching as Hannibal’s form retreated down his driveway, almost feeling disappointed to see him go. Weird.

*  
 **December 16th**

Will walked into his office at the police department to a weird looking package on his desk. He unwrapped it and found a packet of small candy canes. They were the kind you would hand on your christmas tree, tied with a red satin ribbon. He knew who they were from and as awkward as it was, he smiled.

*

**December 18th**

Another day, another package. This time it was a little moulded plastic snowman that lit up white from inside and Will sat it next to his computer. He looked at it all day and every time he did so he shook his head, bemused but charmed that this man wanted to give him dumb holiday stuff when they hardly knew each other.

*

**December 20th**

Will’s last day at work before his Christmas time off. He couldn’t deny the hope swelling inside him as he walked down the hall to his office, that perhaps there would be something else there today. Sure enough, there was a package - squashy and light. It was an ugly xmas t-shirt in lieu of an ugly xmas sweater that made it look like he was Santa Claus. Will shook his head in amusement, but he was touched in a way he couldn’t put his finger on. He felt like a silly teenage girl and decided to try and focus on working.

*

**December 25th**

Winston barked out of nowhere and startled Will from his second whisky mellowness. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Dr. Christmas and though he would be loathe to admit it, it was getting Will down. He had hoped to maybe run into him and say thank you...or something. The night before he had tried to talk himself into it but never quite made it.

Will looked outside and saw nothing, his street exactly as it always was. Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed the indicator on his mailbox was up. His heart leapt, even though it was probably just another neighbour with a very last minute card. He went to fetch what turned out to be a red box. 

He glanced at Hannibal’s house, where the lights were glowing but nothing stirred and lifted the lid. He took out the glass orb resting on an ornate silver base. Nestled into the fake snowy meadow inside were a cup of hot chocolate, a reindeer, a candy cane, a snowman, and santa. He shook the snow globe and watched mesmerised as the white glitter flecks swirled and danced around all those little, personal things. 

In the box was another little card. ‘My door is always open to friends, H.’

Will crossed the street and, despite the card, knocked on Hannibal’s door. He opened it and silently ushered Will inside.

“Merry Christmas.” He said as he led Will into the kitchen before turning to him.

“Merry Christmas.” Will replied. “You didn’t have to do all that, but thank you.”

“I have one more, if you’ll oblige me.” Hannibal looked up and Will followed the gaze of his warm dark eyes. Mistletoe. He panicked for just a moment, then slowly smiled as Hannibal leaned down to kiss him...


End file.
